


Fuckin' Chilly

by poolsandfools



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cody is basically a cat and needs that sweet warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i think, no real relationship but still cute, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsandfools/pseuds/poolsandfools
Summary: It's cold on the tour bus and Cody just needs to leech heat from something or someone. (Basically, Cody is a cat)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know it's not that cold in canada in the summer but let's just pretend ok. I also get that this isn't like relatable since its pretty fuckin hot rn in a lot of places but please. I just needed to do this. pls be gentle. I've never written anything in my LIFE. I also don't know how to make it longer but whatever.
> 
> Update: Ok guys so I made a tumblr cause yall seem cool and I wanna TALK so hmu @softtmg

It's been some time since Cody has been back to Toronto. Everything feels like home now that he and Noel are touring in Canada. In a way he can't describe, Cody feels comforted by the cities of Canada, even the ones he's never seen before or only driven through with his family on road trips. The only thing Cody hasn't quite adjusted to is the cold. It doesn't seem to bother Noel at all even though he didn't even grow up in Canada. He must be some sort of human furnace. The tour bus is especially cold since the walls are so thin and the heater only works so well. The nighttime is the hardest. Cody can barely survive once the sun sets; Noel makes fun of him for putting on his winter coat right before bed. "You look like the Michelin man, fool!", he laughs, "You look like a fuckin' marshmallow, dawg! Like you're ready to be sandwiched between two graham crackers!". Cody can't help but laugh along, "Bro, you don't even KNOW how cold I am. It's like Antarctica on this bus." After a little while longer they decide it's time to quit the banter before it gets too late and they go to their respective beds. Cody can tell Noel knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow due to his soft snoring. Cody's jealous because he, on the other hand, fades in and out of sleep, restless due to the draft in his bunk. At around five am Cody wakes up to the sound of Noel getting up. Cody assumes he's probably up for the day and decides that this is the perfect opportunity to get some warmth and bolts over to Noel's bed before the residual heat dissipates. He crawls into it, relishing in the newfound warmth and the comfort of Noel's scent that lingers on the pillow. He's drifting off to sleep when he hears footsteps coming towards the bunk. Cody doesn't think much of it since he's blinded by the pure bliss of the combination of Noel's scent and warmth. The footsteps stop at the edge of the bed and are followed by Noel's voice, "What the fuck dude. What are you doing in my bed? I literally just got up to pee and I come back to this?". Cody responds, voice muffled by the pillow, "Your bed's warm and 'm cold". Noel chuckles at that and follows up with, "That's my heat. You can't steal my hard earned heat!" Cody replies "Well 'm not leaving. It's too cold out there. You can just take my bed" Noel sighs and says "No way, dude, I'm not giving up my bed like that. You either leave or we're gonna have to share this thing". Cody doesn't respond and Noel climbs into the small bed. Almost immediately Cody curls up around him like a koala. Noel realizes that maybe it isn't so bad to share such a small bed and they fall asleep in each other's arms until they inevitably must start their day.


	2. In the Morning

The next day comes too soon. Noel wakes up to Cody’s face close to his, soft breaths against his neck and arms around his waist. A wave of comfort falls over him and he tries to cherish the moment. 

He begins to stroke Cody’s hair which elicits a soft and content moan in return. Noel realizes that if he doesn’t get up now, the two of them will never get up and even though they don’t have a show tonight they have lots of work to do for the tour. Noel starts to untangle himself from the other but Cody only grasps tighter. 

“Cody, we gotta get up, it’s already 11 am”. Cody groans and replies “just stay for five more minutes. Please” It’s tough to argue with that but Noel decides that at the very least he should get some coffee going for the two of them. As soon as Noel gets up, Cody rolls over to the spot Noel was in, presumably trying to steal his warmth yet again. 

Noel returns a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. “Cody”, he whispers, knowing that the boy has fallen back asleep in the time of his absence. “Cody, I brought coffee” he says. The other boy stirs; his hands emerge from the pile of blankets and he grasps at the air. “You won’t be able to drink the coffee lying down. You’ll spill all over the place. And that’s still my bed you know!” Noel giggles at how childish Cody can be when he’s sleepy. Cody replies in a small voice, “Not the coffee. I want cuddles” 

Noel sets the coffee cups down and crawls back onto the bed, knowing that they should really be getting up now. Cody let’s out a sigh and Noel begins to stroke his hair again. 

“The coffee is gonna get cold. We really gotta get up now.” Cody makes no effort to move. Noel tries to negotiate, “How about this, I promise that if you’re cold again tonight we can share my bed. But if you don’t get up right now I’m keeping all this heat to myself and you can’t have a bit of it” Cody starts to stir, coming to his senses and realizing that it’s a pretty good compromise. 

“Fine” he replies, “you win this time”. He begins to sip on the coffee, leaning into Noel’s side. Cody knows that even though it’s supposed to be quite a few degrees warmer today, there’s no way he’s going to turn down Noel’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I was a bit more hesitant about. There's a bit more dialogue and its not the typical dynamic we see between the boys so it was a bit harder for me to visualize. lmk what you think. I take any form of feedback so comment or hmu on tumblr @softtmg. I wrote both of these in less than 20 minutes each so if you have criticism I won't take it too too personally (jk I might but still I want feedback).


End file.
